Hydra
Hydra (ヒドラ Hidora) is a mythological creature that originated in ancient Greek mythology and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Hydra is a vicious, raging and old-fashioned beast. It despises the looks of buildings nowadays and prefers the looks of the old buildings from Greece; but still harbors it's hatred for humans and is not an easy monster to fight against. History Debut: Athens Ambush Hydra first appeared when Inconnu appeared at Athens to start his mission there, following the disappearance of Harinezura. Inconnu took a liking to the city, but he nonetheless sent out one of his beasts to attack the city anyways. Inconnu then created a rune in the ground and then summoned the Hydra to attack. Inconnu watched the Hydra devastate Athens some more, before then taking off, heading back to his dimension. The rune then glows, glowing red---a portal then opens up, revealing a reptilian beast with no arms, but has two legs and a large fan-like tail; the Hydra had arrvied! Hydra then screeched and landed down, sending out many dirt and debris flying out. Hydra then quickly began it's attack on Athens, but leaving Acropolis alone. Hydra hissed and chased off people and wrecking buildings, almost as if disdain to their look, due to being unfamiliar with it. A mysterious figure then entered the field however, known as War and appeared to combat the Hydra. War then charged at the Hydra, to which the Hydra then took notice of War finally after demolishing a building. War then slashed his Chaoseater against Hydra's legs, to which Hydra then whipped one of it's tail against War. War was hit by the tail and then sent against another building. War then got back up and charged into battle, holding up his Chaoseater. War then leaped up, jumping onto a wall and scaling it quickly with one arm, before jumping and slashing at Hydra; Hydra was stabbed in the neck badly, staggering around and trying to get War off of her. War then stabbed his Chaoseater into Hydra's neck again, slicing Hydra's head off. As War landed down, Hydra then grew two new heads and roared; then swinging it's heads down towards War like clubs. War dodged the first head and then climbed up, riding up. Hydra then intentionally crashed into a building to get War off. War crashed through the building with the Hydra, stabbing Chaoseater further into the dragon's head; War rolled out of the way, causing the Hydra to slam its heads together. Hydra roared and then hurled it's heads at War; War jumped out of the building while the Hydra is charging, landing on top of one of the heads; bringing the Chaoseater down on the Hydra's head, cutting straight down. Then a load roar could be heard; this roar not only sent dread through the Hydra, it made it remember who it belonged too. As Hydra then grew two new heads, it then turned to face where the roar came from, as well as focusing on War still. Then a being, clad in black sin and yellow orbs stood tall, its eyes narrowing at the Hyrdra; Nemesis roared with a mighty roar to the sky, here to deliver vengeance and justice against the Hydra. Nemesis charged into battle and slashes her long and sharp claws against the Hydra's side, leaving a bloody clawed wound. Hydra then swung it's tail against Nemesis, to which Nemesis brought up her tail and then striked her tail down at Hydra's shoulder like a scorpion and War was slammed against a building, but this only causes more pain for the kaiju as he drives Chaoseater in further. Nemesis then ripped it out and turned around, slashes off one of the Hydras heads off. Hydra grew two new heads, but reeled in pain still in the chest. War suddenly pulled the sword upward, slicing through the chest in a mighty swing; Hydra, being sliced through the chest then fell over, hissing quietly and bleeding. Hydra's heads slithered a bit and moan, before the Hydra then becomes consumed in some bright light, then making an explosion, finishing the beast. As the blast clears, Hydra is gone... Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Hydra later reappeared however in Inconnu's dimension, trapped alongside with Biodorah, Psycho Destoroyah, Powered Gyaos, Harinezura, Goreilla and Gandora in a giant energy barrier; in where she and Powered Gyaos were fighting each other. Inconnu came over to see which one of his monsters he could send out to fight Neo Orochi, but ultimately went with King Godzilla. Desu vs. Inconnu Hydra was briefly summoned by Inconnu to attack Desu as he tried to escape his crystal prison. Hydra fought off against Desu hard, with Desu slicing off the Hydra's heads and spraying it's Poisonous Breath at Desu. Desu then acted quickly and slashed across against the rest of the Hydra's body, but avoiding the heads. Soon the Hydra collapsed and fell over, then turning back into energy and returning back to the barrier from where it was at. Abilities * Head Regrowth: '''The Hydra has the uncanny ability to regrow two heads whenever one is cut off. * '''Poisonous Breath: The Hydra had deadly poisonous breath. * Dimensional Travel: The Hydra was capable of traveling from to or from other dimensions. * 'Sharp Teeth: '''The Hydra has very sharp teeth; capable of biting into her enemies flesh. * '''Sharp Claws: '''The Hydra has very claws on it's feet. * '''Tail: '''The Hydra can use it's fan-like tail for combat against her enemies. Trivia * Hydra is based on the ''Godzilla: Rage Against Time version. * Hydra is the second female monster that Inconnu has created or summoned. The first was Leukocytegojira. * Although she was killed in her debut, it's stated that all monsters created by Inconnu will manifest back into his dimension and come back to life; as Inconnu is able to resurrect his monsters, as long as their energy is obtained by him. * She is the first and so far only Greek monster that Inconnu owns. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serpents Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)